Gardener's World
by Annie Coomes
Summary: The Doctor and Rose meet Bill and Ben the Flower pot men, but will there be disastrous consequences? Please read and Review! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Doctor and Rose meet Bill and Ben the Flower Pot men with disastrous consequences.

A bit of drabble with comdey, drama and a touch of romance.

Disclaimer:I dont own doctor who or the flower pot men

* * *

The Doctor froze; his hand was tightly clasped around Roses'. They could both feel the sweat trickling off of their brows as they awaited their enemies to step out of the darkness. The cheerful voice bounced on the wall of the cabin in a sing song voice making the tension in the room mount immensely. The Doctor and Rose glanced warily at each other, both taking a step back to prepare themselves for what was coming. They had seen werewolves, Daleks, things no human could possibly imagine but what stepped out of the darkness was enough to make the Doctors' jaw hang open. 

'Waddle oo tikoo dop? Gloob a waddle a hop' the voices called out – in a split second these words were translated within the time travellers' minds. _What do you think of that? Gloves as well as a hat. _The Doctor turned to look at Rose and quirked an eyebrow, she was dressed in black boots, jeans, a tee-shirt covered by the Doctors trench coat, her hands were warmed by fluffy pink mittens and her head was covered by Captain Jacks' captain hat that he had left on the Tardis before satellite five. Rose blushed as she meet the Doctors gaze, his eyes wandered over her body as he absorbed what they were saying. She tried to distract them

'Doctor, what language is that' she asked curiously. He tore his gaze away from her body and rubbed his head searching his vast knowledge. He screwed his face up as he spoke – Rose knew this meant he was thinking

'I think the language is called Oddle Poddle' the Doctor told her, Rose snickered

'Oddle Poddle?' she mocked, her smile lighting up her face. The Doctor regarded her seriously

'Yes oddle poddle, do you have a problem with that?' he asked her far too seriously. She bit her lip in reply not trusting herself to contain her laughter.

'Of course not' she replied seriously as the Doctors' eyes sparkled.

'Good. Anyway, I'm not too sure of where the language originates from…' Rose dropped her mouth and opened her eyes in mock horror

'Oh no! Something the Doctor doesn't know!' Rose teased. He raised his eyebrows at her the way a teacher does at a naughty school child.

'Trying knowing everything in the world and see if you don't sometimes forget stuff!' he weakly defended himself. Rose grinned and put her arm around his waist giving him a small squeeze.

'Aw, it's okay, I wouldn't know being an ape and all would I?' she carried on joking. The Doctor threw his arm around her shoulder and matched her grin with one of his own.

'Exactly, an ape – that's all you are' he declared, still teasing her.

'Thanks' she replied sarcastically and that's how they met their enemy, arm in arm, a set – one complete whole. They stopped when they reached the edge of a cliff and tried to look out but could only see darkness. The Doctor had released Rose and stood in front of her, protecting her from anything that could come their way.

'Who are you?' the Doctor called into the darkness, his voice having lost all traces of humour and remained as serious as ever. Rose remained behind him; she didn't need to say anything for her presence was enough. Quiet footsteps could be heard pottering about and the Doctor turned his head and shot Rose a wary glance.

'I said, who are you?' the Doctor repeated, his voice echoing through the cavern making it sound incredibly powerful. His intense eyes scanned the darkness searching for a movement, he hadn't noticed any but Rose had. Her hand instinctively covered her mouth as she gasped

'Doctor' she whispered, in an instant he had turned on his heel prepared to protect her but she just stood their frozen.

'Rose? What is it?' he demanded. Her eyes widened and the Doctor gently shook her shoulder

'Rose?' he asked again but she was lost for words. All she could do was lift her arm and point in the general direction of in front of her. The Doctor followed her gaze and finally saw what she saw.

'Weeeeeeed' squealed out of the darkness, and alas, a small weed began walking towards them. The Doctors mouth had fallen now and he pulled on his glasses.

'It can't be' the Doctor murmured, yet from beside the weed out stepped two men who seemed to be made of pots.

'Oh my god…' Rose whispered as these creatures stepped out. They were as tall as her hand but she knew who they were.

'Who are you?' the Doctor asked again, Rose turned to him and squealed with delight as she jumped up and down.

'Oh my god! Oh my god!' the Doctor stared at her in shock

'What?' he impatiently asked

'It's them!' she screamed in excitement

'Who?' the Doctor asked exasperated.

'It's Bill and Ben, the flower pot men! And that's little weed, and where's…' she squealed as a tortoise crawled out. 'Oh my god! It's Slowcoach as well!' Rose was jumping up and down now and the Doctor looked at her as though she were mad.

'What on earth are you on about?' he asked, she managed to tear her eyes away from them to look at him in shock

'Don't tell me you never watch Bill and Ben the Flower Pot Men!' she exclaimed. The Doctor made a face at her

'I can't say that I can' Rose shook her head at him

'You aliens, all think you've got better things to do…' she called over her shoulder with a sigh as she started towards the tiny characters.

'Er, Rose, I don't think that's such a goodidea' the Doctor began, but Rose was so lost in her childhood memories she didn't hear him. As Rose walked towards them footsteps could be heard, each footstep was like a bomb going off.

'Oh my god! It's the gardener!' she squealed again

'The gardener?' the Doctor asked totally lost

'Weeeeeeed' little weed shouted again

'Every time something bad is going to happen you hear the gardeners' footsteps and little weed shouts _Weeeeeeed_!' she explained to him.

'Oh my god' the Doctor slowly said

'Come on, its not that bad' Rose called back but that wasn't what he was talking about. Behind Rose stood the gardener – a 50ft gardener whose boots were about to squish Rose like a bug. There was no time to warn her to the Doctor did what he knew how to do – he ran. His arms caught Rose round the waist and he hoisted her into the air carrying her as he ran. He dropped to the floor pulling her down with him and they rolled over and over on top of each other. They finally stopped with Rose against the floor and the Doctor on top of her. He looked down into her eyes and felt a wave of emotion surge through him, _god, I want to kiss her so bad_ he thought. He looked into her eyes and could tell she was thinking the same thing, he lowered his head to meet hers and just as their lips were about to meet Rose screamed in horror. The gardener was standing directly above them and flicked the Doctor off of Rose with his fingers. The Doctor flew into a wall and lay motionless for a moment against the floor

'No!' Rose screamed as she watched the Doctor fall. She turned to her childhood characters in disgust, filled with contempt

'Leave him alone!' she screamed. The Doctor looked like a rag doll, floppy, squeezed between the hands of a giant. His eyes bulged and his floppy mess of brown hair hung over his forehead, despite his current position his gaze remained on Rose mentally reassuring himself that she was okay. That's just the way it was with them, their safety didn't matter – the other one always came first. Rose looked up to the gardeners face, she had to squint into the darkness he was so far away but she could barely see him. But when she did she was more shocked than before – that was a face she would recognise any where.

'Oh my god! That's Alan Titchmarsh!' Rose shouted to the Doctor. He smiled back

'Yeah, now's really not the time to be funny Rose'

'No, seriously!'

'Yeah, and I'm just up here asking him for gardening tips' he retorted. She smiled at his wit, even if it wasn't at the best of moment. The Doctor turned his head to see what she was talking about and sure enough it was Alan Titchmarsh! He was wearing a beige shirt with the logo 'Weeder's Digest' written on the front, he had muddy jeans on and Wellingtons that were as tall as Rose. However dire the situation was Rose and the Doctor couldn't help but laugh at the obscurity of this situation.

Alan turned and glared at them

'Lets get mucky' he commanded to the pot men, this was supposed to send fear into the heart and soul of the Doctor and Rose but all they could do was laugh.

'That's the Ground Force catch phrase!' Rose called out

'I know, I do watch it' the Doctor replied

'Ha, do you remember that episode in Southend where they dug that fountain…' she trailed off as she collapsed to the floor laughing at the memories. The Doctor smiled fondly at her remembering her lying curled up beside him with her head in the nook of his arm pretending they were gardeners. While she was laughing Bill and Ben had approached Rose, each of them grabbed a leg

'Rose!' the Doctor warned but it was too late, they had released their thorns and stabbed her legs. A deadly poison started to swim through Roses' veins causing her to begin to choke then fall to the floor.

'Doctor' she whispered before she gave into the darkness that was attempting to claim her.

* * *

Tell me what you think please! More is coming :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

Not very confidant about my comedy writing (this is my first) so be kind please! Hope you continue to enjoy...

and glad you liked so far

* * *

Chapter Two

'Holy crap….' the Doctor started as he watched Rose on the floor. Roots were beginning to grow out of her feet from where the pot men had injected her. Rose was becoming a rose, an actual rose! The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the pun despite the dire circumstances. He still flailed helpless in the Gardeners' clutches as he tried to watch Rose… if only he wasn't afraid of heights. _No I am the doctor, I will not be deterred by being a few feet off the ground _he assured himself_,… or a few hundred feet,… or a few thousand feet… oh my god let me down!_ He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, _in and out, in and out, in and out_, he reminded himself as his breathing returned to normal.

'Doctor!' Rose's angry scream burst through his thoughts causing him to open his eyes and glance around, _why is the floor moving?_ He panickly thought.

'Hello? Remember me?' Rose shouted at him, his eyes slowly focused on her and a grin passed over his face. Jacks' hat was now tipping off of the back of her head, she was drowning in his trench coat that he had insisted she wore because she was cold, her pink fluffy mittens were now stained with dirt and he could defiantly feel her glare burning into him. _Yep, defiantly like her mother_, he thought.

'How could I forget you? Especially when you're so chirper' he called down to her. The look he got back said it all.

'Well it's alright for you just flying about up there, but what about me? _I'm growing roots!'_ she exclaimed in his general direction. The Doctor grinned back down and pretended to think

'So you are.' he said in mild amusement as he watch dark roots sprout from the bottom of her boots.

'Oh my god!' she exclaimed 'Everything's coming up roses!'

This sent the Doctor into a fit of up…. roses!' he managed to repeat between fits of laughter.

'Am I laughing?' she warned him. The Doctor pulled a straight face and bit his lip not trusting the grin to disappear by itself.

'Of course not' he weakly replied.

'Oh my god!' Rose squealed, tiny branches were growing out of her legs, through her jeans. She screamed loudly. All laughter instantly drained from the Doctor's face

'Does it hurt?' he demanded to know. She glanced up at him and shook her head fighting back tears

'No, it's just… these boots cost £60 and these were my favourite jeans!' she whined. The Doctor shook his head and sighed

'You girls and your booties' . The Doctor sighed but Alan Titchmarsh was not amused. He let the Doctor know this by violently shaking him

'Whoa!' the Doctor shouted as his mess of brown hair bobbed up and down.

'Are you ready to listen?' Alan asked in his chatty voice. The Doctor fought of his grin as he tried to give Alan his full attention and listen carefully.

'I am the Gardener and you will do as I say. Firstly, how dare you intrude upon my garden?' Alan raged

'Well we just kinda ended up here… by accident' the Doctor began but Alan cut him off

'By accident? By _accident?_ I think not. I think you were sent by the Royal Horticultural Society, I think you are checking up on me'

'Ah, yes, well… all done checking!' the Doctor announced cheerfully as he tried to detangle himself from the Gardener's hands. The Gardener eyed the Doctor suspiciously

'and…?' he asked, searching for praise from the Doctor.

'And… I thought…. very pretty, you have… very pretty flowers… Oh, and the strawberries looked lovely if I may say so' the Doctor lied. Alan studied him for a moment and then smiled

'Really?' he asked like an excited school child 'I used my own formula to have an increased yield of selective permeable membrane so more water could be accepted through active transport making the xylem and phloem more effective and efficient I then….' Rose and the Doctor stopped listening and looked at each other. _What on earth is he talking about, _they simultaneously thought. They started making faces at each other as Alan continued his in depth speech on Strawberry growing and the wonders of it. Half an hour later he was still talking and Rose was playing charades as the Doctor tried to guess the film. When Alan paused for breath they both froze like naughty school children but sighed a breath of relief when he continued talking. Eventually they both began to listen again as his words slowed and his sentences shortened.

'…which is how I ended up with the Perennial herbaceous plant with edible fruits' Alan finished with a smug air. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and pulled a face

'That was…. very interesting… yes, er, highly educational' the Doctor began to stumble as Alan stared at him expectantly.

'So you will test them?' Alan asked watching the Doctor.

'Of course, we'd love to!' the Doctor replied enthusiastically, 'Now if you'd just let me down…' he suggested. Alan looked taken back, then shook his head

'Of course! Terribly sorry thought you were, you know' Alan began, then he lowed his voice as he looked around suspiciously, 'from over the fence at the Chelsea Flower show' he whispered, 'I didn't like the way they were looking at my strawberries. Thieves, all of them, all trying to steal my formula but they will never know!' Alan broke off falling into the thralls of evil laughter. All Rose and the Doctor could do was shake their heads. Alan finally stopped laughing and the ground also stopped shaking, Alan put the Doctor back down on the ground and brushed the dirt off his shoulders with his finger – this sent the Doctor falling backwards.

'No pushing in the playground!' Rose called out putting on a teachers' voice.

'Sorry ma'am' the Doctor obediently called out in an innocent voice. This caused Rose's face to light up despite her transformation into a plant. While the Doctor continued to brush dirt off of his suit, Rose was beginning to notice something odd about herself. Small lumps were forming under her skin, and trying to push to the surface, at the same time her roots started to dig into the ground searching for water.

'Right, lets go' Alan said as he began to lead the twosome towards the strawberry room, the only problem was that Rose had been anchored.

'Erm, I seem to have a problem' Rose quietly called out to the faster disappearing Doctors' back.

'You've always got a problem, what's it this time? A spilt end, forgotten your dinner money, or I know, you can't remember where you put your key? That's it isn't it, you humans with your ape brains, can't remember anything can you, I tell you…' The Doctor started his ramble of his superiority over the human race but Rose cut him off.

'Doctor!' she called loudly breaking his ramble, 'It's not that, I'm… I seem to be…I'm grounded!' she finally called out. This stopped the Doctor in his tracks

'Grounded? Did your mum ring and tell you that?' the Doctor put on a high female voice as he proceeded to mock Jackie, '_That's it Rose Tyler, you haven't tidied your bedroom so no more time travel!' _

'oooh, ha ha' Rose sarcastically replied, 'I'm being serious, I'm literary grounded'

'Don't be ridiculous' the Doctor complained as he turned around and began to walk back towards Rose. But sure enough her feet were below the ground and numerous roots could be seen growing out of her, all moving along like little snakes.

'Holy mackerel…' the Doctor whispered as he stared. Alan's voice boomed down on them taking them out of their states of shock

'Flower pot men: Up root her' he commanded 'I said _dig her up!_'

He lowered his voice and looked down at the Doctor

'Don't worry, we are moving her to the strawberry rooms she will be in a controlled environment there, you know I specifically ensure that the atmosphere is 20' he started to explain to the Doctor, but the Doctor was not in the mood.

'You gardeners' he muttered, 'Early to bed, early to rise,Work like hell: fertilize.'

* * *

There we go, all finished for this chapter. Review please... pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

Well heres the next chapter...hope it continues to work.  
Btw the quote (the last line of the last chapter) is credited in this chapter (it helps the story line)  
giggles happily at the fact people are enjoying this

* * *

Chapter Three

'Excuse me?' Rose asked at the Doctors absurd quote.

'Hmmm?' the Doctor asked. He looked at Rose who was staring at him profoundly 'Oh, Emily Whaley said that to me once, Charleston, N.C. Lovely girl if I may say so'

Rose raised her eyebrow at the Doctor in question

'What?' the Doctor asked innocently

'I'm sure she was…a _lovely_ lady' Rose sarcastically replied as the Doctor grinned

'I hope that's not the ugly face of jealousy rearing its head' The Doctor teased, Rose made a face then muttered

'Don't flatter yourself' He gave her a mind blowing grin then winked

'Don't worry I only have eyes for you… even if you are a quickly becoming a rose bush' Rose grinned at the complement then glared at him

'Oi, watch it, I have thorns you know – and I'm not afraid to use them' The Doctor beamed

'Well you know what they say, even the most beautiful Rose has her thorns' The Doctor carried on smiling as he saw Rose blush from his complement.

'You're just an intergalactic playboy aren't you?' she muttered as the Doctors' eyes sparkled.

'Quite finished? We are trying to dig here' Bill moaned as he stood beside the Doctors ankle…. or was it Ben? The Doctor looked down at the little pot men,

'Yep, just about done. Just keep your little shooty things away from me… and her for that matter' the Doctor warned them. Bill and Ben turned to look at each other then the air was filled with sequels

'Weeeeeeeed!' Little weed called out as she ran on her roots to hide behind Slowcoach. The Doctor looked at Rose in amazement who seemed completely unfazed.

'Yeah, she does that' Rose reminded him as the Gardener approached. As he came closer and closer the shouts became louder

'Weeeeeeeed! Weeeeeeeed!'

'Alright, I think we get the idea' the Doctor retorted.

'ooh flobbalobbalob flobbalob' Bill said glancing sideways at Ben who nodded in return

'flobbablob ullo little weed' Ben and Bill chimed in together looking at Little Weed who was still crouched behind Slowcoach.

'wee-eed weee-eeed' She excitedly replied as she waved her leaves in the air at the two pot men.  
Rose laughed at the Doctor – his expression was priceless.

'Flabbergasted are we?' she teased him as she gave into her reckless laughter. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair as his mouth remained open.

'What was all that about?' he asked Rose totally clueless. She grinned in return

'They are greeting Little Weed!' The Doctor shook his head in dismay

'And your Mother actually let you watch this rubbish?' he asked in shock

'Let me? She made me watch it, the show of her childhood, that's what she said' Rose explained happily

'Ah, well, that explains it then' he commented, Rose glared back. Within a moment Alan was beside them, his fingers in Rose's armpits as he tried to lift her from the ground.

'Why has she not been unearthed?' Alan demanded to the pot men as Little Weed hid again

'Oh, I un-earthed her a long time ago mate' the Doctor slyly commented. Rose cringed at the terribleness of his joke

'Come on, don't tell me you didn't think that was funny?' he exclaimed

'Hilarious, I'd be a barrel of laughs if I wasn't rapidly anchoring myself into the ground'

'Don't complain, Bill and Ben are doing their very best to get you out, isn't that right little men?' the Doctor asked in a patronising voice. Both pot men looked up at the Doctor, neither of them deterred by his size

'balobbalob flobbalob' Bill said to Ben with a frown on his face. Both pot men fell about laughing as did Slowcoach, Little Weed and Rose.

'What? What does that mean?' The paranoid Doctor asked. Rose managed to stop from her laughter and shook her head at the Doctor

'If only you'd watched this rubbish, Doctor' she mocked, 'then you would understand what they are-'she was cut off by Ben replying to Bill's comment

'fflobbalob!' he exclaimed and sent everyone doubling over with laughter.

'Right, you can stop now' the Doctor weakly commanded feeling isolated. Rose grinned at the Doctor

'Your weakness is showing again Doctor' Rose warned him

'What weakness? I don't have any weaknesses!' he declared knowing it was a lie – for sure one of his weaknesses, the most obvious one was his weakness for Rose.

'Yep, your fear of un-knowing' she delightedly informed him

'Na, no such thing – it's all one big learning experience' he declared, she tweaked an eyebrow at him

'Sure, if that's what you want to call it'

'Answer me you measly pottery pots!' Alan shouted at Bill and Ben, 'Why is the bush still in the ground?'

'The bush? Excuse me, I do have a name!' Rose called out insulted but Alan didn't even acknowledge her. The Doctor grinned at her and stuck out his tongue as she glared in return – a glare that quickly changed into a grin.

'Wow a bush that talks!' the Doctor continued

'Yeah, you can stop now'

Bill and Ben frantically started digging and the sound of porcelain colliding with metal filled the air as the flower pot men dug at Roses' roots. Then finally she was free – with one problem – her roots were gone and she had nothing to anchor her down so instead she began to fall to the side, surly crushing Bill and Ben if she landed on them.

'Weeeeeeeed!' Little Weed shouted out in warning to the flower pot men as the Doctor dove forward. He managed to grab her just before she hit the ground, he propped her up by supporting her waist with his hands and her hands rested on his shoulders.

'Alright?' he quietly checked.

'I'm growing leaves, what do you think?' she testily told him. He smiled then ran a finger down her arm sending chills down her spine. His fingers stopped on the bumps that pressed against her skin

'What are these?' he gently asked her, she blushed and pushed his hands away but he held on.

'Rose?' he tenderly whispered. Her eyes began to water and she bit her bottom lip

'I don't know' she whispered as her lip started to tremble.

'When did you notice them?' he prodded as she fought back tears.

'A little while ago' she told him, her voice wobbly

'Why didn't you say anything?' he quietly asked. She just shrugged and let the tears fall from her eyes

'I didn't want to worry you' she whispered. He smiled at her and shook his head

'Silly girl' he whispered as he held her close. Her head fitted perfectly under his chin and they stood that way for a moment – the Doctor ignoring her sharp thorns pressing into his side.

'Off to the strawberry rooms!' Alan declared starting to lead the way. Behind him a queue of creatures were following, Bill and Ben hopped along beside each other idly chattering in Oddle Poddle, followed by Little Weed who danced along calling out 'weeeeeeeed', and then there was Slowcoach who took his time following the group, for he was only a tortoise.

The Doctor released Rose from his arms and gently wiped a tear away from her cheek, his hand remained there for a moment then he smiled.

'Ready? We've got some strawberry tests to do, you know, being official strawberry plant testers from the Royal Horticultural Society and all that' this got a small grin from Rose who still looked uncertain about her transformation.

'Right, off we go then!' the Doctor declared

'But I can't walk…' Rose began, but was cut off when she was suddenly lifted into the air by the Doctor and flung over his shoulder.

'Doctor!' she squealed as she hung over his shoulder. The Doctor grinned as he walked along and then began signing the Beatles

'Let me take you down, cos I'm going to Strawberry Fields, Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about, Strawberry Fields forever' he began in a cheery tone, Rose laughed manically then joined in. Soon the two of them were walking along singing

'Strawberry Fields forever, Strawberry Fields forever' soon the flower pot men and their crew were joining in

'Berstawry lieds vferoeer, Berstawry lieds vferoeer' The Doctor shook his head at his new companions for the day and started to skip as Rose screamed.

'What the hell are you doing!'

'Just having a little dance!' The Doctor cheerfully called back

'Why?' she demanded as she hung on tight, bouncing up and down.

'I thought you were enjoying the view too much' he called back as she kicked him. She did, in fact, have a very good view of his behind from up here, not that she was looking or anything…

'Great the comedian's back' she retorted

'Would you rather I sang?' he teased knowing she didn't

'Oh yes, please bless my ears with your music' she sarcastically replied.

'If you insist!' Then he broke out into song again, except this time the song was slower and had more meaning beneath the words.

'It's funny how those memories they last, like strawberry wine at seventeen.  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet, Green on the vine, Like strawberry wine' he sang as loudly and most possibly out of tune as he could manage. She sighed

'Are there any songs you know that aren't strawberry related?' she begged.

'Just trying to fit the theme, but fine – you have a go'

Instead she recited the beginning of the TV show in a patronising adult voice

'Once upon a time there was a little house and all round the house was a beautiful garden. And down at the bottom of the garden was a place where the man who worked in the garden left his things while he went into the house to have his dinner…'

'Please Rose, I'd rather you sung!' he begged as she carried on her impression of a TV presenter.

'No need' she called as they approached the glass house doors, 'I think we're here now, in the _strawberry_ rooms'

'Oh, goodie!' the Doctor exclaimed as he entered the room. He turned to Bill and Ben as he pointed at Rose,

'Where do you want her?' he asked

'Oi, don't I have any say in this?' she asked annoyed.

'Nope' the Doctor called back as he carried Rose to her designated plot. He gently put her down then checked her over

'Alright?' he asked her quietly starting to sound serious

'Yeah, I'm having a _berry_ good time' she said with a look. The Doctor's face lit up

'A berry good time! Ha!' he said as he laughed. Bill and Ben were approaching Rose each rolling a long wooden stake that was impossibly large to them. The Doctor saw them struggling and walked over, he picked up the stakes – with the flower pot men still attached.

'Hello!' the Doctor greeted them in their faces; Bill and Ben looked at each other then turned back to the Doctor. They reached inside the pots that made up their torsos and each pulled out a mud pie

'What do you have there?' the Doctor asked curiously as Rose giggled.

'Dmu iep!' they simultaneously shouted as they released the mud pies in the Doctors' face.

'What the-' The Doctor began as the mud pelted him in the face, the pot men instantly jumped to the floor as Little Weed called out in a sing song voice

'Weeeeeeeed!'

Rose continued to laugh as the Doctor wiped mud off his face

'Don't you start' he warned Rose

'Come on' she teased, 'You can battle Slitheen, mannequins, zombies and Daleks but you can't handle a couple of flower pot men? I think you're getting old'

'You don't know the meaning of the word' he muttered as he wiped mud out of his eyes. Alan soon approached with his team of flower pot men and co. gathered around him.

'Great, Alan Titchmarsh and his devoted band of die-hard gardeners' the Doctor muttered as Rose gave into her giggles once again.

'This way' Alan instructed as he lead the Doctor to the viewing platform. From inside he could look out over the entire strawberry room – including Rose.

'Wow, that's all… fantastic…I'll put that in my report…that the strawberries are….fantastic' the Doctor mumbled to an expectant Alan. 'But I really should be getting back to my friend' he began to explain

'Your friend?' Alan asked

'Yeah, the girl I was with, short, blonde hair, quite pretty, a bit of a mouth on her, last seen spouting leaves?'

'Ah, you mean your offering' Alan began

'No, I mean Rose' the Doctor corrected him beginning to fear for her safety.

'Yes, the flower pot men are staking her now'

'Staking her? But she's not a plant; she's a human – not more than an ape really – but a human. I'm sure this is all a mistake' the Doctor began to panic, all laughter having evaporated from his voice.

'Yes, the rose is being staked so she can blossom'

'No, not _the_ rose, just _Rose_'

'Yes, the rose is a type of strawberry, not many people know that but-'

'You don't understand' the Doctor cut him off 'she's not a plant, she can't be a plant! This is all some sort of mistake'

'I assure you it's not. Look, she's beginning to sprout' and sure enough tiny strawberry buds were beginning to sprout from the lumps under her skin – she screamed as his happened causing every muscle in the Doctors' body to tighten.

'Yes, so close, so close' Alan whispered in delight before his evil laugh filled the room. 'More fertiliser!' he demanded to the flower pot men who were quick to obey.

'Rose…' the Doctor whispered

'Perfect' Alan whispered in awe as the Strawberries began to ripen 'perfect'

'That's it boys, trim the sucker!' he shouted into the intercom as the pot men pulled out their shearers.  
'I said _trim the sucker_!' then the building shook with his evil cackling.

* * *

Strange fact: Peter Hawkins who provided the voices for Bill and Ben in the original TV show later became the voice for the Daleks in Doctor Who. I think this is more than coincidence, it must be fate! Don't you think so? 

Fancy reviewing? They are like sweeties - the more the better :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

* * *

The Doctors eyes bulged as the flower pot men came towards Rose carrying shearers – human sized shearers – that they were carrying very carefully so that they didn't fall over. The Doctor gulped as he continued to watch, his mind racing for ideas.

Rose stood there tied to a post with strawberries sprouting out her arms facing flower pot men carrying shearers. She always thought that when she died it would be a brave, heroic death, battling monsters and saving planets – not death by pot men. She started having flashbacks of that girl in Charlie and the Chocolate factory where she blew up into a giant blueberry. She had always mocked that girl, laughing at her – but now she was the same; she was becoming a giant strawberry. Rose sighed to herself, this was most defiantly not how she wanted to die, and where the hell was the Doctor? Probably off testing some prize winning strawberries whilst she ripened. She looked around her seeing thousands of strawberries in a never ending room, even worse there was a mirror directly in front of her so she could see exactly how she looked as she became the favoured treat of Wimbledon fans.

On the other side of the mirror the Doctor stood looking through the glass. He knew he had to get out of the observatory and save Rose before she became entirely edible, he looked around the room for the door he had entered through but it had camouflaged into the wall.

Rose remained on her post and looked out across the room, she wasn't the biggest of the plants there were some towering, beyond strawberry plant height – that's when she knew something was wrong. Well wrong as in apart from the fact she was growing strawberries. Bill and Ben stopped in front of her, they looked at each other then raised their eyebrows at Rose. She tried to lean backwards on her post but she couldn't move.

'Doctor!' Rose yelled into the strawberry room but her yell was drowned out by the sound of ventilators and machines blowing carbon dioxide into the room. Rose started to cough at the gases that were entering her lungs, she was still human and her body was reacting to them.

'Rose!' the Doctor shouted at the glass as her watched her battling to breath. Alan watched the Doctor confused

'Why are you so attached to your offering?' Alan asked as he watched his strawberries ripen. The green berries were quickly become red and Alan couldn't wait to taste them. He knew that human strawberry plants produced the best berries by far – that's why he had so many strawberry rooms – and so many missing employees.

The Doctor couldn't answer Alan he just stared ahead trying to think of what to do.

'I want her back' the Doctor warned – his voice deep and unwavering.

'Well that's not possible. Why bring an offering if you are going to take it back with you?

'She's not an it – she's a human' the Doctor warned, his eyes glittering with anger, 'And I didn't offer her to you' . Alan raised his eyebrows

'That's what they all say…' he muttered. He then turned to the Doctor with his charming grin in place,

'Shall we go and visit you 'friend' then?' he asked. The Doctor eyed him suspiciously then gave into his charm

'Sure!' he nodded enthusiastically as he began to follow Alan out of a door that had miraculous appeared.

'Where off to see the strawberries, the wonderful strawberries of Alan' the Doctor began to sing to the Wizard of Oz tune.

Rose looked at the pot men and smiled sweetly at them, she knew they were her only hope of escape.

'Erm, hi there!' she began uncertain of what she was going to say.

'that's a lovely pair of shearers you have there…' she began

'God I'm talking to pottery' she mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile the Doctor was following Alan down a corridor as he continued to whistle to the songs in his head. Alan eventually stopped to unlock a door; the Doctor took advantage of this and ran in between his legs escaping his evil grasps. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at Alan

'Ner-nicky-ner-ner' the Doctor taunted before running down another corridor.

'How dare you!' Alan bellowed as he tried to close the door behind him, the Doctor glanced over his shoulder and shouted

'Catch me if you can!' before sprinting off into the darkness.

The Doctor felt as though he had been running forever, he finally stopped and leant against a wall trying to catch his breath. He pulled his suit jacket off and threw it over his arm; with his other arm he wiped the sweat off his brow.

'Oh Rose, where are you hiding?' he called out to the empty corridor. The ventilation shaft above him caught his words and carried them through the building into the Strawberry rooms.

'Doctor?' Rose shouted at hearing his voice, the humming of generators cut out the sound of her voice so Rose was helpless but to listen.

'Rosie, Rosie, Rose' he called out in a sing song voice 'Where are you hiding?' The Doctor rubbed his face knowing it was no use.

'Ah, Rose, what am I going to do without you?' he continued to talk to himself.

_Without her? What did he mean without her?_ Rose strained to listen to what he was saying as she tried to shoot her strawberries at the pot men.

The Doctor had noticed a spider on one of the wall near to where he sat; he had no one else to talk to so he spoke to the spider – completely unaware that Rose was listening.

'You see I'm not just a crazy dude who sits in random corridors by himself. No – I am a crazy dude who sits in random corridors with a girl. Not just any girl – the most spectacular girl in all the universe' he informed the spider

'She also goes by the name Rose Tyler'

Rose grinned at his comment, she felt rude for listening but it wasn't her fault. She began to chew on her lip as she listened.

'Now you see Mr Spider, I need to get her back because…' the Doctor trailed off thinking

'Because I'm pretty much screwed without her' he stated, putting it simply.

Rose grinned as she listened to the Doctors words

'You hear that flower pot men? He needs me! Ha! Beware' she warned them as they continued to try and cut away at her.

The Doctor gazed inquisitively at the spider

'So, now you know my reasons – don't suppose you could give me direction?' he asked hopefully to the spider. When the spider just stared back blankly the Doctor shook his head.

'Thought not' he sighed to himself.

'Well it was lovely chatting to you but I really must run along now' he told the spider, he stood up to leave but paused at the sound of something. The humming that was coming from the grate above his head was starting to fade and he could hear some distant shouts.

'Doctor!' Rose yelled as loud as possible as the generators switched off. She had no idea why they had turned off, all she knew was that they had – she didn't know how long they would remain off either so she continued shouting hoping he was still by the grate.

'Doctor!' she shouted again, getting louder.

The Doctor paused and turned to look at the spider

'Did you hear that as well?' he asked as he pressed an ear to the grate.

'Doctor! Can you hear me?' echoed through the grate. The Doctor's face lit up and he turned to the spider.

'That's her!' he exclaimed as he pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and started working on the grates' screws. Soon enough he was inside the ventilation shaft and crawling along.

'I'm coming Rose!' he promised her as he crawled through years of dirt and grim, staining his suit – but he didn't care, he had one thought on his mind – her.

He finally reached the Strawberry rooms and began kicking the grate until it gave way and smashed to the floor. He lowered himself to the floor, still holding onto the edge with his fingers as his legs flailed in the air

'Doctor, be –' Rose warned, but was cut off by the thud of the Doctor hitting the floor.

'I'm alright!' he called back to her, he started to run over to her but creatured began walking out of the bushes towards him. They were as tall as his waist and had bright orange hair in dread locks, their eyes were beady and green, each of them were dressed in overalls and there were hundred of them. The Doctor continued towards Rose trying to avoid the creatures but he was surrounded.

'What's this?' the Doctor sighed, 'The cabbage patch kids?'

Alan was in the doorway again

'Don't be ridiculous, this is Fifi and the flower tots' Alan informed him as the Doctor ran his hands through his hair.

'Great' the Doctor muttered, 'Blooming fantastic'

As soon as he'd said it sure enough the last buds on Rose began to bloom and flourish.

'How appropriate' Alan remarked as he began to cackle evilly again.

* * *

Enjoy? Review? Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for how long it took to update - but its finally here!

Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gardeners World

Chapter Five

Rose held onto her stake trying not to fall over as the heavy strawberries the hung off her skin threatened to pull her down. She knew if she fell it would be all over – she would lose her final advantage: height. Alan and the flower tots were coming towards her as the Doctor also backed towards her. Just as all the minions looked as though they were about to kill Rose a voice called out over the loud speaker

'Alan – we have a problem in the potato rooms' the voice rang out over the strawberry rooms. Alan sighed before shouting back

'What is it? I'm trying to harvest the crops!' he complained. The voice paused before speaking – it sounded very small and frighten, a familiar phrase came to Roses' mind – Don't shoot the messenger.

'They've all died'

Rose froze on her stake

'Died?' Alan bellowed

'Yes Sir' the voice replied

'Of what?' Alan shouted sounding completely dumbfounded

'It would seem…. seem that… they were…' the voice stumbled afraid to tell its' master the truth

'Get on with it boy!' he warned, his lip curling

'They were taken by the potato blight' the voice revealed as quickly as possible as if that would make the punishment even less.

'That's not possible!' Alan whispered in disbelief to himself – they had protect against it so carefully after the famine in Ireland.

'You - boy!' Alan accused 'You allowed this to happen!' he yelled

'Go to the Crencent rooms now!' he ordered unforgiving

'Please…. no!' the boy begged but the sound of screaming played through the speakers before they switched off. The Doctor was at Roses' side and he was slowly working through the ropes that held her using the Sonic Screwdriver.

Rose frantically glanced around her seeing that Alan was distracted – she studied the other plants and noticed small dark purple spots appearing on the plants near her. She squinted at the plants that were further away and saw the spots were numerous – the furthest plants had dried up and died. Rose swallowed heavily

'Doctor' she squeaked

'Just a second… almost done' he said from between clenched teeth

'Look' she whispered. There was something in her voice that caused the Doctor to glance up – his jaw dropped as he watched the plants rapidly dieing around them

'Show me your hands' he briskly instructed. She stuck them out and he moved the leaves searching for any dots

'You don't have any' he whispered thankfully

'So I'm safe?' she asked

'For now' he warned as her went back to her ropes. He felt her body gently shake as he worked on her ropes, he looked up to see tears gently rolling down her face – he stood up so he was eye to eye with her. He gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs

'Rose' he called softly, she stared at the floor crying

'Rose look at me' he asked her gently. She glanced up – her eyes troubled

'I am not going to let anyone hurt you okay?' he told her

'Really?' she asked weakly. He smiled and nodded

'I promise' he told her. He watched her troubled eyes

'If I don't make it out' she began, he raised an eyebrow at her and moved to silence her

'Let me finish' she asked, her eyes watered 'If I don't make it out of here – promise you won't turn me into jam' she asked deadly seriously. He smiled at her

'I will get you out of here' he promised before pressing his lips to hers. She squeaked in shock before kissing him back.

'See – sealed with a kiss, now you have to believe me' he said with a smile. There was nothing Rose could do but grin manically at him and their kiss.

Alan had noticed them now – he'd also noticed his plants dieing

'No!' he shouted 'This can't be!'

'What's happening to them?' the Doctor asked curiously

'They… they have Diplocarpon earliana' Alan exclaimed in disbelief

'Which is…?' the Doctor asked

'Scorch! Strawberry blight!' he shouted as he ran towards his precious plant fingering their dying leaves. The Doctor finally freed Roses' final cord and caught her before she fell – her legs were wobbly and she was still made of strawberries. The Doctor knew he needed to get her out of there and fast, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in a fire mans lift

'Oi!' she shouted – he ignored her. They watched as one of the runners from the strawberry plant grasped Alan's ankle. He screamed as the strawberry plants anchored him down – dozens of transformed humans acting out their final revenge on their keeper. The Doctor smiled before running out of the room carrying Rose before she also caught 'Scorch'.

The Doctor set her down in the officeon a desk before searching all the draws and cabinets. He was continuing with his fruitless search when Bill and Ben walked in.

'Obble greooble dooble' they said in unison. The Doctor glanced at Rose still unable to understand what they were saying.

'They are apologising' she said softly. The Doctor seemed to fumble before nodding down at the little pot men

'That's alright' he told them with a grin. The pot men whispered something to Rose before running out.

'What did they say?' he asked

She beamed at him

'That you have compost on your shoe and it stinks' she said giggling despite still being a fruit. She then turned serious

'And that the anti-dote is in the second draw on the right'

The Doctor grinned as he opened the correct draw

'Did I even mention how much I love pot men?' the Doctor commented as he pulled the lid off the bottle. Roses' sweet laughter filled the room and the Doctors' soul convincing them both everything was going to be okay.

Several hours later back in the Tardis Rose had been de-strawberryfied and the Doctor sat with her in the control room.

'Well that was…. an _interesting _experience' Rose finally said before collapsing in a fit of the giggles.

'Well we came away smelling of roses' the Doctor quipped.

Roses' glare silenced him.

'Well all I cant say is that I am certainly no longer eating strawberries – especially since I know where they come from'

'Right from the Roses' mouth' the Doctor laughed. The stay strawberry colliding with his head was enough to shut him up.

* * *

The End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Review please?


End file.
